Silvermoon Magistrate
, Quel'Thalas ---- |Row 3 title = Grand Magister |Row 3 info = Rommath |Row 4 title = Consuls |Row 4 info = Zyra'lith Emberstorm Moranai Sunstrike Glaerun Spellshadow |Row 5 title = Ministers |Row 5 info = Afina Voidchaser Caesar Suncrest Kelanor Dawnwarden Luneth Dawnseeker Braeira Tiderunner ---- |Row 6 title = Affiliations |Row 6 info = Quel'Thalas}}| * ** ** * * Blood Hawks * * * * Noble Houses}} * * * }} | * Nation of Durotar}} * * The Forsaken}} * Tauren Tribes}} * * Huojin Pandaren}} * * * Mag'har Clans}} * }} ---- |Row 7 title = Links |Row 7 info = Discord Tumblr Forums |Row 8 title = Status |Row 8 info = }}The Silvermoon Magistrate is a non-guild organization strictly for Sin’dorei role players. The idea behind this organization is to help create networking and connections among Sin’dorei roleplayers as well as other members of the Horde for diplomacy purposes’. =History= ---- :The exact time in history the Magistrate ascended into authority is still unknown, though speculation through some documents found covered in dust make many believe that they came about during the founding of Quel'Thalas. However, the Magistrate holds Silvermoon's top authority to all things that pertain to magic and the knowledge of all arcane and politics. :The Magistrate is one of three political groups; the Farstriders and the Blood Knights (of who were essentially created by the Magisters). Despite some tension and disagreements between the three groups, the Magistrates are more supportive of the Blood Knights and their mindset. With the recent history over the years, the Sunreavers have also joined the Magistrate in their own subdivision. :This player made group was created back in 2013 (See FAQ) and lasted until early 2015. It has been in talks for several months for its revival and with the interested parties spoken too, it has been decided to revive the Magistrate once more. =Government= ---- :Formerly a hereditary monarchy with the Sunstrider dynasty, the Thalassian government is considered interregnum, suspended, after the death of Kael'thas Sunstrider. Presently, the Elves are lead by Regent-Lord Lor'themar Theron, Grand Magister Rommath, and Ranger-General Halduron Brightwing. :Under their leadership, the government is comprised of three groups; The Magisters, the Farstriders, and the Blood Knights. =Divisions= ---- *Military *Education and Welfare *Culture *Faith *Finance *Judicial *Foreign Affairs =Organizations= ---- *Quel’thalas Preservation Initiative =Participation= ---- :The Silvermoon Magistrate has always been, and will always be, a non-guild organization open to all Sin'dorei role players on the Moon Guard realm. :The first thing you should do is read the Project Rules. It is important you understand that we will not tolerate drama, harassment, or any other issues that cause discomfort and problems among the project. :You should also see the Meeting Expectations for our monthly meetings, or more frequent should it be called. :Joining the discord and/or the website means you are accepting all documents that are here or will come about over time. In other words, you are effectively agreeing to opt-in to the project which means obeying laws and accepting consequences. :All documents can be found both on the website or in the discord. Be sure to stay up-to-date! :It is understandable that not all meetings can be made by individuals, however, we do expect you to make the effort should you be apart of the group. By attending the meetings, you are taking a part in facilitating more role play for yourself and others as a whole. :And of course, be sure to join the discord! =Server Events= ---- *A Merry's Winter Veil *Magistrate Presents: Love is in the Air *Carnival of the Sun Category:Kingdom of Quel'Thalas Category:Quel'Thalas Organizations Category:Politics Category:Organizations Category:Political Organizations Category:Silvermoon Magistrate